1. Field
This application relates generally to reels for spooling linear material and specifically to apparatus for mounting reels for spooling linear material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorized reels are used for spooling linear materials, such as hoses or electrical cords. Exemplary motorized reels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,038 to Caamano et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 7,533,843 to Caamano et al.
Conventional reels may include legs, a frame, or other support structure, without an anchoring system, allowing the reels to rest upon the top of a horizontal surface, such as a bench. Some conventional reels include anchors to anchor the reels to the bottom of a horizontal surface, such as a ceiling, or a vertical surface, such as a wall.